


Star Gazing

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Constellations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Stars, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco teaches Harry about constellations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Star Gazing

Crickets chirped close by and an owl hooted in the distance. A gentle breeze blew through the pine trees, wafting a woodsy scent to where Draco and Harry lay on a blanket covering the soft ground.

“See Ursa Major there.” Draco pointed. “And Polaris and Ursa Minor there.”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“The dragon sorta goes up between them, and down, then the head curls back up.” He traced the sky with his finger.

“Cute little Draco in the sky. Is there a stag constellation?”

“They’re just a bunch of random dots. They can be whatever you want them to be.”


End file.
